Lessons of Another Sort
by Ariyana
Summary: Loki must complete one last Coming of Age task. He's none to happy with this particular task and attempts to get out of it. Originally written for a Livejournal Community Norsekink prompt.
1. Part 1

**Author's note:** Originally this story was written for a prompt on Livejournal Community Norsekink, where the requester wanted to see Loki having to sleep with a Courtesan as part of a Coming of Age tradition. Originally I intended the courtesan to be an original character but then the characterization began to feel like the main character from Kama Sutra: A Tale of Love from 1996. Thus I decided to make this a crossover AUish thing. It's not necessary to have seen the other movie to understand this story. Though I highly recommend watching it as it is a good movie in general.

**Lessons of Another Sort**

It was a tradition, all a part of coming of age for any Prince of Asgard. Odin himself, had even been subject to it in his youth so very long ago. Thus Thor and Loki were of course never exempted from such traditions. It was as normal as the traditional first hunt and the feast that followed. It was just expected that the first time an Asgardian Prince lay with a woman, that that woman would be a royal courtesan.

A notion that didn't quite sit well with the younger prince of Asgard. The idea of lying with a stranger for the first time felt undignified...it almost rang of desperation. As if he were incapable of stirring desire in a woman, that one had to be ordered to give herself to him. Though the fact that his elder brother and his father had both carried out the tradition before him with no hesitance at all, gave Loki little room to maneuver his way out of it. Though that hadn't stopped him from attempting to circumvent that particular aspect of coming of age. However Odin was firm and would not be swayed.

"Nay, my son. I will not give you leave to dismiss a tradition." Odin had told him sternly.

Loki merely looked downcast as his protests were shut down, looking severe that he had lost the argument. Even if he knew he would from the start. There was no winning arguments with Odin when it came to fulfilling traditions and duties. A strong sigh escaped Odin's lips as he placed a reassuring hand on his younger son's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Come now, my son. Do not look so stricken. You look as if I have consigned you to death. There are far worse fates than spending the night in the arms of a beautiful maiden." He spoke again, a subtle gentleness creeping into his tone.

"_Why_ must the maiden be a _courtesan_?" Loki questioned again, his distaste for the term 'courtesan' showing on his face.

"Because the blind cannot lead the blind." Odin replied with a sigh, before calling out for the group of women to be brought into the chamber to be viewed by him and Loki.

Loki continued to look disgruntled as several young women were led inside and formed a line before him and his father. They were all beautiful women, likely only a few years older than him. Most were blond, blue eyed with perfectly ivory colored skin, save one. His eyes fell upon one with long dark hair, brown eyes that spoke of playful mischief and beautifully tanned skin. A stark contrast to his own pale skin.

"Go on. Choose your companion for the night." His father urged, lightly nudging him forward. So that he might inspect the ladies a bit closer.

Slowly he walked in front of them, making his way down the line until he stopped before the one who stood out among the group. He could easily admit she was lovely, but she certainly didn't fit with the normal picture of Asgardian beauty. Yet, she held herself with a confidence and self assurance that the other women in the line seemed to lack as if being a mere courtesan was truly beneath her. Suffice it to say, she peaked his curiosity.

"What is your name, my lady?" He asked her directly.

"It is Maya, my lord." She replied, her voice thick with a foreign accent he was not quite familiar with.

He glanced over his shoulder, giving his father a questioning look.

"Ah, Maya. I believe she was recently acquired from Midgard." Odin said, answering his son's unspoken question. "She has been properly trained in Asgardian ways, yes?" He asked the servant that had led the women into his chambers.

"She has, my King." the servant replied, simply.

Odin merely nodded in acknowledgement, before returning his gaze to Loki. "Is she your choice?" He asked curiously.

At the question, Loki looked back to Maya. A Midgardian? Instantly he wondered how much she knew of he and Thor's reputations within the realm. Surely she could not be bias in her opinions of him and his brother. Perhaps she would not sit in judgement of him, if he failed to perform to expectations for that night. After a long moment, he looked back toward his father.

"Yes, she is." He said with a slight nod of his head.

Odin nodded toward the servant, he quickly ushered Maya and the other women out of the room, giving the Allfather and his son their privacy. Once alone, Odin closed the small distance between him and Loki and placed both hands on his teenage son's shoulders.

"Do be kind to the lady." Odin said, a small teasing smile forming on his lips.

Loki looked away momentarily feeling his face become heated. The last thing he wanted was for his father to see him looking embarrassed.

"I shall take great care, father." Loki said, still keeping his eyes averted.

For a moment, Odin's expression grew more serious as he lightly squeezed his son's shoulder so that he might look upon his face directly. Reluctantly Loki returned his father's gaze, trying his best not to look like a flustered young boy.

"Loki, my son. You are on the threshold of passing into manhood. I'm quite proud of you. I know you have worked hard. Your efforts have not gone unnoticed."

Loki couldn't stop his eyes from slightly widening at his father's words. It wasn't often he heard any praise come from Odin's lips that was not for his brother, Thor. Thus for a moment, he could feel his heart swell with pride.

"Thank you, father." He replied with the first smile to grace his lips, since he had first entered the room to talk his way out of completing the last Coming of Age tradition. Even if he was _still_ unsure if he could carry out the task at hand.


	2. Part 2

Still feeling that surge of pride from his father's words, Loki made his way toward his chambers. Though the euphoria was beginning to wear off quickly as the realization of what he had to do was beginning to press down on him. He still didn't like the notion of having a woman bed him, simply because she was ordered to do so. Perhaps it wouldn't be such an issue with him, if women had ever shown that kind of interest in him on their own. It was always evident when they were out at the training ring, whom the girls were fawning over. There were always plenty of coy giggles and excited whispers when it came to Thor and even Fandral had his own gathering of adoring fans.

Then there was the second Prince, who wasn't the strongest warrior, but a sorcerer. Even though the Allfather himself knew magic, there were still whispers that his second son may as well be a daughter. By the time he reached his quarters, he found his good mood unraveling and once again a frown formed on his face.

Quietly he stepped into his room, to find the dark haired Midgardian sitting in a chair near his bed, sipping wine from a goblet as she waited for him to make his entrance. Her dark gaze fell upon him and he found himself inhaling a deep breath. His nerves threatening to get the better of him.

"My lord." She said, placing the goblet on a small table by her chair and easily climbing to her feet. "You honor me with your favor this night." She added, the words slipping from her lips in a deceptive sincerity.

Instinctively his eyes narrowed as he scrutinized her. Lies were quickly becoming one of his specialties. Thus he could tell a lie when he heard one. Though if it were anyone else she had spoken to, he doubted they would be able to tell she was lying, for she was just that good.

"You needn't lie to me, my lady. I know my brother is the one many women would rather seek out. " He replied, studying her closely for her reaction.

Maya simply scoffed, though her eyes shined with amusement. "My lord, sells himself short." she said, stepping closer. "I have no designs on your brother. Do you truly think so little of yourself that you would believe you are undesirable?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"Of course not!" He snapped, feeling a bit flustered that she had managed to turn things on him that quickly. "Besides you are merely here because you are obligated to follow my orders."

"I am here because I chose to be." She said simply, making no move to elaborate.

Loki frowned debating if he should demand she explain herself or not, without thinking he stepped closer to her, his eyes fixed upon her face. "What do you mean by that?"

She shook her head, and closed the gap between them. Lightly she pressed herself against him, her eyes remaining locked with his. "They asked me if I wanted to be among the women presented to you. I was not ordered."

Confusion colored his face as he looked into her eyes. Those words were true, though he could not seem to comprehend what sort of game she was playing or what end results she was seeking.

"I am not plotting against you, Odinson..." she trailed off, looking away from him. "I was merely curious what you might be like." She admitted after a moment.

Still confused he placed a hand under her chin to guide her gaze back to him. There was something in those brown depths of hers that he just could not read. Either because it was buried so deeply, or because he had no experience to put a name to what he saw. "How did you know I would choose you?" He asked, again he scrutinized her.

"I did not _know_ that you would. I only _hoped_ that you would."

Hope? It seemed like such a foreign concept when she spoke of it. He still wasn't sure what to make of her. It felt like he was being deceived, yet her words were like warm honey to his ears. He hadn't even realized that he had started to shake his head as he looked down into her mesmerizing brown eyes.

"Why would you hope for such a thing?" He questioned, his hands moving to loosely grasp her shoulders.

"Is there any reason why I should not want to meet a prince?" She easily countered, a playful gleam twinkling in her eyes.

He stared at her for a long moment, feeling unsure of her. Her replies were puzzling and maddening, yet he found her intriguing. Mostly because of the fact that he just couldn't seem to _really read_ her, the way he could with others around his age. She was truly a mystery to him. He couldn't fathom how someone as sharp as she was proving to be, could end up a mere courtesan.

"How did someone like you end up a courtesan of all things?" He asked, his fingers unconsciously tightening their grasp on her shoulders.

"I made a choice." She answered, lightly resting her hands against his chest. She leaned forward into him, lifting her head up so that the tip of her nose lightly brushed against the bottom of his chin. Her eyes focusing in on his lips. "Being a courtesan, doesn't mean I am some mindless passive little flower." she whispered against the side of his chin, teasingly she flicked her tongue against his skin.

He suppressed a shudder, though his back stiffened at how daring she was being with him. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as he allowed his hands to slide off her shoulders, experimentally traveling down her sides, feeling the softness of her skin and the way the fabric of her dress clung to her curves. Part of him wanted to push her away for such cruel teasing, trying to convince him that she desired him, but another part of him wanted to pull her closer still.

"What does it mean then?" He asked, shifting so that his cheek brushed against her lips.

Finally his hands settled at her waist, while his half lidded gaze stared at her full lips. Suddenly his mouth felt very dry, instinctively he licked his lips to restore moisture. It was in that moment that she crushed her lips to his in a hard and demanding kiss. His first _actual_ kiss. Her tongue brushed against his lips, which he parted with a gasp and before he realized what was happening, she had deepened the kiss between them. He wrapped his arms more fully around her, pulling her closer as his tongue mimicked her tongue's movements. What he lacked in experience, he made up for with a willingness to learn. A willingness that Maya seem to happily oblige, showing him the answer to his question rather than simply telling him.

**A/N: **This story does have one more chapter that is NC-17. So if you'd like to read it than check out my account on Archive of Our Own. Under the same penname. A link to my AO3 account should be in my profile.


End file.
